


Brothers

by The_W_Is_Silent



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign, Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Canon Backstory, Gen, Missing Scene, NPCs - Freeform, the bagels were zeth all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_W_Is_Silent/pseuds/The_W_Is_Silent
Summary: The first time I met my brother, he tried to kill me.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).

The first time I met my brother, he tried to kill me.

Nyka stared down at the line his fake had written in his journal. It was placed in between meandering thoughts of the day. As journals went it was unimpressive. Athol's was at least a challenge to decipher. His fake didn't even try, even admitted to being bad at it in earlier entries. But something about losing your memories twice made him finally want to write things down. Apparently. And so Nyka had gotten a glimpse into his life. Being a soldier on the front lines in an Apocalypse, the people he'd known, the family he'd lost...That he'd always expected to die nameless on one of the greater planes. That made Nyka angry for some reason. They were supposedly two pieces of the same soul, yet this...piece had been okay with that fate, whereas Nyka had struggled his entire life, first to overcome the shadows, and then against Saran Wrap and the mist that still threatened to drive him mad. And then there was his claim that Rai was  his sister when he'd failed to protect his own. And now. 'Brother.' Wrong. They weren't related. They weren't family. They were two pieces of the same soul that ended up on vastly different paths that would eventually lead to one of their deaths. Only one soul could exist. And Nyka wasn't about to let it be the wrong one.

  


###

Nyka held his breath as he prodded two fingers to the new scratch on his side. The broken rib was the least of his concerns. Black tendrils snaked around the wound, the shadows already trying to delve deeper. He grabbed his last vial of holy water and poured the contents onto the cloth, hesitating only a moment before pressing it to the wound. Pain shot up his side as the wound hissed and steamed. Nyka couldn't help the breath of relief he let out as the tendrils slowly disappeared, alleviating the pain.

"Nyka?"

He tensed and slowly turned, a smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Sis." It was still strange--wonderful--but strange being able to say that. 

"Are you okay?" Rai was already crossing the room. 

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Rai waved his statement away. "Let me see."

"It's nothing."

Rai glared up at him and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. She was every bit as stubborn as the sister he'd lost. For a brief moment he wondered if she would have grown up the same...

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he repeated.

"Already did that." The seemingly permanent bags under her eyes said otherwise, but Nyka didn't stop her as she pulled his hand away. Maybe he  should tell her. But the black tendrils — the shadows — were gone, and only an ugly red line remained. Another scar for his collection. Such was growing up in the end of the world. At the time he hadn't known it was an end to  all worlds. A few more scars was fine.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Nyka tried to tug his shirt down. "Sparring accident with Bashal." She probably wouldn't deny it--this was one of the advantages of her staying a wolf most of the time--and Rai probably wouldn't get mad at her, and she  did hit hard. "Didn't notice it until now."

Rai glared at him again. "You didn't notice a scratch like that--Is your rib broken?" She pushed his shirt up further to get a look at the bruises.

"Heat of the moment? It's not the first time I've broken something."

"And not noticed?"

He shrugged. Digging this lie further wouldn't help, but usually Rai would let it drop. There was always something else to do.

She frowned. "I'll get Thren to heal it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'll eat some bark. And you don't get to tell me to take care of myself when you're not even sleeping. Especially when it involves the other person on this ship who might get even less sleep than you. Maybe."

A sly grin played over her face. "Sure I do. That's what sisters are for."

Nyka matched her smile. That was one of the best things about Rai. She never questioned their relation. They were from two different timelines, and neither of them were the siblings they had grown up with, but they were still siblings just the same. Both lost to shadows to be found again. Though...his original Rai was dead. Once someone was a traveler, every other instance of them ceased, or...re-aligned to the traveler. It was all a bit confusing to Nyka. Didn't matter anyway, his entire world was gone, and probably wasn't the real one anyway.

"Nyka?"

Rai was staring at him again. One really could get lost in the existentialism of it all. Maybe it would be better if he told her that the brother she'd become a necromancer for, the one slowly being poisoned by the mist — her  real  brother — had been trying to kill him since the day they'd met. He was out of holy water, and there was not a lot of time to make more, even  if it was still possible, what with the gods being dead. The next shadow-wound might just kill him. "I'm fine." He smiled, and it wasn't even forced. Even with everything, he'd still found his sister. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know. End of the world, necromancers, gods, and maybe if I can finish any of my tools, we might stand a chance."

Yeaaah, Rai had enough on her mind. Not to mention she'd just lost Dusk, and it was up to her to get the 're-breathers' working, and maybe an undead-god would re-possess her. 

"Want some help? I don't have your mind for mechanics, but I can keep you company, and I'm getting pretty good at handing you your tools."

Rai smiled. "I'd like that."

  


###

They were running out of time. Nyka could sense it in the way the shadows curled away from the mist. And their alliance with the other travelers...And actually  using their god powers...And the idea for a play to save the multi-verse....And then there was the choice from the goddess who caused all this... For some reason his not-brother had chosen to stay and fight to the end. He couldn't figure out why. He should have had the opportunity to return to his real sister. His real timeline and home. But he was still  here. He should have left. He should have made it easy. Only one of them could make it to the end, no matter what Rai thought. You couldn't have two souls that co-existed in the mist. Nyka was only still here because he didn't have one. His not-brother should not have chosen to stay. 

It wasn't hard to find his target. There were not many places left to go. Nyka stepped into the shadows, letting his form meld with them. They'd fought before, but so far Nyka had never managed to make the blows lethal-- his not-brother escaping, or his sister getting involved...That thought paused him. Rai would be upset. But it would be alright. He was her real brother.

Nyka lunged, materializing behind his target. To his surprise, his not-brother stepped out of the way and spun. Before Nyka could slip back into the shadows, burning light filled the area. Instinctually his form solidified, and he stabbed with his other dagger trying to drive the other away. The dagger was parried aside, and Nyka felt a hand wrap around his throat as he was slammed back into the wall.

"ENOUGH!" 

Nyka froze. Another Shadow-Light burned in his not-brother's palm, forcing Nyka to banish the remainder of his shadows. He'd never fought back like this before. He wasn't that strong. Had he been holding back? And if so, why? Nyka tightened his hold on his daggers, but he hesitated. His not-brother wasn't attacking.

"The world is ending. The gods are dead and the multiverse is crumbling. I get it. You hate me for existing. Because I'm a threat to you. Or because to you I'm an imposter fighting for your sister's affection...Well, I love her too and she's just as much my sister as yours. I know she's not the Rai from my world, but it's still her...and I'd do anything to keep her safe, as I know you would. We have that in common. She'd be devastated to lose either of us...And I trust her. If she says we can both exist, then I believe it. We're talking about becoming literal gods."

Nyka said nothing. He was still hung up on the same question. Why would Nyka not try to kill him back? They  might become gods, and the two of them  might be able to co-exist, but there was no guarantee. And if for no other reason, Nyka had been trying to kill him since they met. Self-defense would make an easy excuse, and given the times he'd tried to kill his not-brother, Rai couldn't even be mad.

"You know, when you first tried to kill me, I thought it was because you were being controlled. That it wasn't your choice. When Rai freed you I thought maybe we could get along too…And I know it's a little strange. We share the same soul, but we're two different people. But we're both her brothers, which makes us..." He trailed off and let his arm drop and the light surrounding them faded.    
Nyka didn't wait for him to say anything further. He stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

  


###

Nyka spit out a mouthful of blood. That wasn't a good sign. Kord must have crushed something vital. He looked up at the god he was facing. They'd all been separated, pulled off in different directions. He didn't know where the others had ended up. Probably off fighting other fods, he imagined. Hopefully not alone, but even if they were, at least most of them were more clever than he was. And many had figured out how to tap into their own godhood. They'd probably figure a way out. 

Kord let out a roar as he raised his greatsword, the blade nearly the size of the fifteen-foot tall god himself. You'd think that its size would slow the god down at all, but then he  was a god of fighting.

Nyka attempted to dodge under the swing, but caught an edge on his shield. The force knocked him to the ground, and pain flared through his shoulder. Whether it was broken or dislocated he couldn't tell yet.

"Shit…" Of all the places to die--well, it was to a god of battle. Heh. Who knew, he was still going to die trying to save the world. He really hadn't come all that far from his own timeline...But they were so close. After everything, finding his sister, becoming a traveler, a short stint as the famed Mr. Chainsaw, falling for Merineth, clashing with his bro--other self, YOKBOT, the multiverse...He'd wanted to see it through. Who'd ever imagined him becoming a god himself?

From the corner of his vision a shadow flickered. 

Shadow Nyka hadn't spoken to him or tried to stab him since their last encounter. In some perverse way it was comforting, knowing that his counterpart would be the one to kill him. Familiar at least.

Kord advanced, raising his greatsword for a finishing strike. Nyka struggled to move the shield in front of him. He wasn't fast enough to get back to his feet, but he had never been one to give up.

Kord's blade smashed downwards and darkness filled his vision.

...But not the darkness of unconsciousness. Shadows surrounded him. Formed a shield in front of him, blocking Kord's blow. And then he was falling almost as if through water, but lighter and instantaneous. He was still on the ground, but next to his counterpart. 

The impact of Kord's blade hitting the ground where he'd just been confirmed his shield would have done nothing to save him.

"Get up." Shadow Nyka stood at his side, daggers in hand, and the same expression of hate and defiance Nyka had seen every time they'd fought. 

Nyka grit his teeth and forced himself to his feet. It was easier with his with his other self there. Like when they'd combined powers to save Dusk. He felt stronger. The two of them stood a chance at destroying the god that had been plaguing their sister.

Kord was already charging for them again.

Shadow Nyka moved first, disappearing as Kord struck and reappearing at the god's neck. His daggers barely sunk into Kord's flesh, but it was enough to allow Nyka to dodge. Kord brought the pommel back to knock Shadow Nyka off, but he disappeared before the strike landed.

Nyka rushed forward, using the opportunity to stab Kord's knee. Like his counterpart's weapons, his barely bit into flesh. Kord's skin was like a natural armor. Regardless of the minimal damage, Kord's attention refocused on Nyka and he was forced to retreat. Again he was too slow, and it was once more Shadow Nyka's intervention that saved him.

"You're a god of fighting. Use it," Shadow Nyka snarled at him before disappearing again.

Nyka watched as his other self appeared in front of Kord's face and attempted to slash his eyes. Kord was too fast for the attack to land, but Shadow-Nyka was also quick enough to not get caught in the riposte. He didn't retreat fully this time though. Instead he attacked from Kord's back, weaving in and out of shadows, just ahead of Kord's strikes. Nyka could barely follow his movements, catching the way the shadows moved, bent just a little bit wrong, an instinct he'd gained from years of fighting creatures like his counterpart on the frontlines of a hopeless war. And it was through that he also noticed that Shadow Nyka's dodges were imperfect. Some of Kord's attacks were getting through, leaving small cuts where his counterpart didn't disappear fast enough. Shouldn't be surprising that a god could cut a shadow. Why was Shadow Nyka risking close quarters--? 

He was being a distraction. He wanted Nyka to have a clear strike.

For whatever reason, his counterpart was trusting him. Nyka concentrated on his sword, remembering what it was like when he teamed up with his other self. Power flooded through him, banishing the pain and filling him with strength. Kord took note too. Ignoring his previous target, the god brought his sword across towards Nyka.

Nyka planted his footing and set his shield. This time he took the full strike, but he didn't budge, his own god-power holding him steady. Kord didn't have time to recover as Nyka sprang forward and plunged his sword upwards into Kord's chest. The blade sank in and Kord fell to his knees, dissipating back to mist that was already pooling in around them.

They'd won. Nyka felt his power slip from his body and instantly the pain returned. But he was alive. He turned to thank his savior, but his counterpart was gone again. That was fine. He reached in his bag to find any healing bark, only to find he was out. He'd need to find someone then. He swayed as he walked towards the mist. It was hard to concentrate on anything. Which was unfortunate, considering that to effectively travel the mist, concentration was required. 

Slow then. One step at a--shadows formed in front of him and Shadow Nyka reappeared. Before Nyka could say anything, Shadow Nyka grabbed his arm and they were both falling through shadows again. They reappeared at another fight: the rest of his companions against a god in the rowboat that had chased them through the mist since the beginning.

"Someone fix him!" Shadow Nyka yelled as the shadows gathered around him again so he could port into the fight.

"Wait. Why'd you help me?"   
Shadow Nyka paused, then without looking disappeared into the shadows, but not before Nyka heard his answer.

"You're my brother."


End file.
